Bloom goes to Hogwarts
by heart1ess
Summary: Something terrible happens to Bloom which leaves her angry and upset, she goes to Faragonda and asks to leave, to which that never happens BUT she is sent on a mission that lasts a year and during that time she is not to contact anyone in the magic dimension. Bloom accepts but how will she deal with life at Hogwarts when no one knows who she is? T FOR SAFETY includes swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR WINX CLUB_**

As bloom, the one and only, was walking back from magicx as she was just shopping with Stella, Musa, Flora, Roxy and Techna, Layla, however, was nowhere to be found. She bought a pair of new jeans that were to die for; they were blue, red and gold partnered. She also brought a plain white shirt that hung loosely on one shoulder. To go with the outfit was a pair of white, thick silver heels.

"Bloom hurry up! You're such a slow coach!" Stella yelled at the top of her voice as bloom was thinking about the date tonight she was having with Sky.

"Alright, alright I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a twist!" Bloom replied, sticking out her tongue out, laughing. She ran up and caught up with the others. "Hahah oh I won't don't you worry."

They were walking back to Alfea, talking and laughing about funny stories they were telling one another. While Techna was talking about the first time she was texting Timmy and she seemed like an idiot, Bloom heard a scream. Because of her dragon power, she has super-human senses that meant she could hear things that were a mile away.

With a gasp, Bloom ran in the direction of the scream. She changes into her harmonix winx form and turned around to signal the others to follow her, which they did. Bloom was in the lead as she didn't want someone to get hurt but someone was going to be. She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the voice then broke down in tears.

The others caught up to her wondering what was happening. They saw Layla and Sky with no clothing on making out and humping one another, they were so 'into the moment' they didn't even notice Bloom crying her head off and Stella walking up to them, until she slapped them both in the faces. Sky looked up to see bloom crying her eyes out and 5 very, very angry fairies.

"Oh we are in deep shit now." Layla spoke, trying to get Sky's attention as he was mumbling, trying to think of a good excuse, up came up with none.

"Oh hell you are you, bitch!" Bloom rose angrily and walked up to them, scary everyone in their minds they were wondering why she was so calm.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, in the same, calm tone. "f..fo..four m..month..ss tt…day" Layla replied stuttering because as was so scared. "SO everyday Sky, you have been lying to my face, telling me you loved me, kissing me, saying how 'beautiful I was."

Sky looked to Layla with worry and fear in his eyes, then back to Bloom. "No, no I do love you! I –" HE was cut off by Bloom, she was so calm but evil looking as she approached them she hit Layla in the stomach and the same to sky, they were both on the floor as Bloom yelled, no screamed, at their faces, with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING EACH OTHER, HUH? SKY IF YOU 'LOVED' ME WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT HOE AND LAYLA YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING WHORE I HAVE EVER MET! WHEN, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU THINK HAVING SEX WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS BOYFREIND WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA? NABUS DEATH MAY HAVE BEEN BAD IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO GO OFF FUCKING SKY! AND SKY WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE *slap* FUCKING GIRLS LEFT RIGHT AND CENTRE! I WAS, YES, WAS IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU! LOOK WHERE THAT GOT ME! YOU KNOW *turning to face her friends to she could see everyone at once* DON'T EVER THINK ANY OF YOU WILL BE SEEING ME AGAIN! I AM OUT OF HERE! LAYLA I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH MY **EX**-BOYFRIEND!" putting extra emphasis on the ex and with that she flew off, never again to be seen for a long time.

Stella, Musa, Roxy and Techna looked to each other than to Layla. "You know the rules Hun, no sleeping with other winx's boyfriends, if you do; you are out of the group." Said Musa she was so stern she obviously meant it. The winx club flew off into the distance except for Stella. She looked into both the idiots eyes and said the following which made their spines shiver "I hope your glad with what you did, Bloom isn't going to come back and both you two and I know that, All you have is each other now because we are no longer friends and it WILL take a very very long time to become friends again, if that ever happens.

She then flew off, leaving a very scared, very nervous Sky and Layla


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR WINX CLUB_**

Bloom was furiously walking down the hallways of Alfea shoving people out of her way left right and centre. She smashed the door of the headmistress office, not even noticing the two other teachers and a man with long grey hair and a long robe in the room.

"I want out of this hell whole!" she growled "NOW!" causing everyone in the room to jump with surprise and fear.

"Bloom, you don't want that, you're just angry." Said Ms Faragonda, trying to reason with Bloom, "ANGRY?! I AM FUCKING ANGRY AND YOU WOULD BE TOO IF YOU SAW ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND YOUR BOYFRIND FUCKING EACHOTHER AND THEY HAVE BEEN FOR FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!"

*cough cough* causing Bloom to turn around and glare at Ms Griselda, "what?" "There are guest Bloom, and you would have noticed it if you DIDN'T barge into the office and tell us about your boyfriend!" Griselda said snapping at Bloom. "Just get me out of her!" she spoke, turning back to the headmistress.

"Now, please don't leave you are powerful and you must continue your learning. If you want you can go on a mission for Albus Dumbledore over here *pointing to the weird man* that will let you go to his school for a year and learn their ways. Nobody will know who or what you are and you are not allowed to contact anyone from the magic dimension. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I will do it, just get me out of this fucking hell whole!" turning to Dumbledore she continued "when do I start, can it be right away just let me leave, and where am I going?" To answer her questions he replied "Alright so you will have to go now the school in starting in 2 days, and you are going to earth to the school called Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry."

"WITCHES?! THEY ARE EVEIL AND YOU WANT ME TO HELP?!" "Bloom, these witches aren't evil, but they are fighting a wizard that is evil, like valtor." Bloom turned to the door to leave and before she did she turned "I'm in!" AND she was off and started packing.

* * *

After a couple for hours searching for Bloom, they had found her in her room with all her bags pack and she looked like she was going away forever. She was sitting in her room, tearing up all photos of her and Sky together and was burning them.

"Bloom sweetie, I am so sorry." Flora said trying her best to comfort bloom in the living room with the others, but she simply said "Ha, it doesn't matter anymore I am going and won't be back for a year and I am not able to contact you, or anyone in the magical dimension for a year" then an evil smile appeared on her face "and I will learning witches magic on earth ahahah when I am back I will show sky what he has cheated on!"

With that she left. She only tuned back before she was out the door and said to everyone "cya in a year bitchess!" She laughed as she looked at Layla while she said the bitchess part and left. The winx club, excluding Layla, turned at each other with shock on their faces! They weren't going to even be able to talk to her for a year! This was bad, very very bad! Bloom had only just been turned back from being the evil Bloom and now she was going to go away for a year! This will not end well.

* * *

Bloom re-entered Ms Faragondas office 3 hours later. She had packed everything and burnt everything that reminded her of him. Now she had to go to some place in London called the leaky cauldron. She still didn't know what her mission was because the Dumbledore dude didn't explain it. Oh well, at least she didn't have to see sky or Layla again for a year!

She entered the room "K what's up? I'm ready let's go!" She said short and snappy, to the point. "Ok, ok Bloom Professor Dumbledore and a teacher will take you to the leaky cauldron and help you get you stuff ready, ok?" "Yeh that's fine, just can we go already?"

As she said that, Dumbledore and a very, very tall and large man enter through a portal next to Bloom." Oh my fucking god!" Bloom said eyeing the half-giant. "Now now Bloom, that is no way to greet a guest" Faragonda said while Dumbledore and the teacher were being shown to a seat in the office.

"Yeh, yeh sorry 'bout that." Bloom said, trying to apologise. "'er it's 'k. The names Hagrid!" The teacher said while holding out his hand. Bloom reluctantly shook it. "Right well we shall be on our way, we are in a bit of a rush, Bloom are ready to go now?" "Yep, never been more ready, let's go!" Bloom then walked through the portal and her adventure had started!


End file.
